ultimate_dc_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Supergirl
Kara Zor-El is an ancient member of the House of El, and as such is an ancient ancestor of Kal-El who is also known as Superman. During the age of the Kryptonian expansion, Kara Zor-El was assigned to the scout ship called the Fortress of Solitude and sent out into the universe where she might aid in the terraforming of new worlds. After an encounter with a criminal stowaway, the Fortress of Solitude crashed on the planet Earth, where it would lay dormant for thousands of years. As for Kara, after she survived the crash and made her way out into the new world she would learn to call home, she would live a long and fulfilling life. In her pursuit of acting as the guardian of Prehistoric Earth, Kara used a specially crafted a suit fashioned out of Kryptonian materials. These adventures and her selfless heroism would earn her the title of Supergirl (A name that her descendant Kal-El would later give her upon discovering her existence). One of her most notable feat was aligning with the Amazons and Atlanteans against the first of Steppenwolf's attempted conquests of Earth. Biography Early Life Born to parents Zor-El and Alura In-Ze she was trained to be a pilot during the days of Krypton's expansion. She and a group of other young pilots were in a jungle, retrieving beacons as part of their their terraform training. However, only four of the people in the group would be chosen to take on the expedition upon graduation. Dev-Em, a member of the group, kills one of the other trainees, Kell-Ur, who is Kara's friend and lover, in order to increase his chances of being chosen. Kara fights with Dev-Em and has him arrested for murder, the first in centuries. Dev is sentenced to death. Kara graduates, earning the Star of Rao award and soon takes off in one of the scout ships. She was chosen as a Captain of one of Krypton's Scout Ships that was sent out into the universe to terraform a planet and expand Kryptonian society. Kara and her team went into hibernation in their pods for the years of travel. Kara awakes from a bad dream to see that everyone else has already left their pods. She discovers that the others are dead, and sees Dev-Em on the ship, alive. He was freed by several council members who opposed the death penalty. He stowed away on the ship then altered the course to the "Sol System", the ship headed towards Earth. Kara and Dev-Em fight, now with stronger, yellow sun powers and cause the ship to crash in the snow on Earth. During the course of their fight leading up to the crash, Dev-Em would be killed by the massive impact resulting from the crash landing, but Kara would survive and make her way out of the ship and into a new world. Powers and Abilities * Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Supergirl possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: ** Solar Energy Absorption: Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Supergirl's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. Her biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and her bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. ** Heat Vision: Supergirl can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. She can vary the heat and area affected. ** Super-Hearing: Supergirl' hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, she can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. ** Enhanced Vision Supergirl's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: *** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: Supergirl can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. She can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, she can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows her to see the aura generated by living thing. *** Telescopic Vision: This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. *** X-Ray Vision: This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Supergirl's can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. She can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. *** Microscopic Vision: This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. *** Infrared Vision: Supergirl's can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. ** Flight: Supergirl is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. ** Invulnerability: Due to the interaction of her dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Supergirl is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, her extends this protection against toxins and diseases. ** Superhuman Stamina: Supergirl is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on her body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. ** Superhuman Strength: Supergirl's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of her musculature. Her strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables her to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. ** Superhuman Speed: Supergirl is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to her perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. This also confers: *** Superhuman Agility *** Superhuman Reflexes ** Super-Breath: Supergirl is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from her lungs. She can chill the air as it leaves her lungs to freeze targets. She can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into her lungs. Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Brutes Category:Warriors Category:Amazons Category:Pilots Category:Scientists Category:Kryptonian Thinker Guild Category:House of El Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:Deceased Characters Category:Justice League Category:Demigods Category:Immortals